Phantom Phobia
by Dannyphantomstalker13
Summary: Who knew that the savior of the world has a phobia and can tucker fix that in this hilarious one shot Post PP read and review please and you'll get a free cookie


**Hi fanfictioners it's me in my second fanfic** **Phantom Phobia and I know I should be working on my other fanfic Mind Blowing ( if you haven't read it read it) but I'm bored so yeah **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Danny phantom, the genius/idiot bucth Hartman does :( **

**Also this is a one shot like it or else post PP**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay class today we will be learning about the human mind" Mr. lancer yelled basically

"Everybody has a phobia and I want the class to share starting, he stared around to pick a person,

Go!" "Spiders I hate em' he said

. Ms. Manson "meat is my phobia, she said, yuck"

Mr. Baxter "being crippled that means I would never be able to play football" dash said.

Paulina " split ends gross and ugly" she said too dramatically

" " he waited " " lancer said more angrily but Danny was knocked out cold asleep

DANNY! The class said in unison

Danny shot up and rubbed his eyes "whad I miss" he said tiredly

"Almost the whole class now tell us your phobia" sam said

"I have no phobia" he said deeply

Tucker laughed "yes you do his phobia is"

But he was cut off by Danny punching him hardly in the arm

"NO I don't tucker" he said firmly

"Aww Danny tell us please" the class said

"Yeah tell us!" one kid said

"TELL US TELL US TELL US" the kid chanted

"Alright just calm down" Danny said

"Okay who remembers the year Mrs. Piper taught us how to play hide n' go seek"

The whole class rose their hands

"Yeah that was the year sam dressed as a Goth for Halloween oh the irony"

But I couldn't figure out where to hide so I looked for where tucker was hidden and he was in the school basement. I hid next to him but not all the way I was in a cardboard box and he was behind it. Kwan came down and found tucker but not me then tucker told him to lock the door

"NO I DIDN'T "tucker yelled "Yeah you did because I remember I heard a whisper a giggle and then shut then footsteps running away"

So you're scared of the dark? One guessed

Of boxes another said

Scared of tucker? The whole class laughed at that

"No no I'm not scared of any of that I'm scared of…"

"BEING ALONE "tucker said cutting off danny

Tucker was the only one laughing at this while the class sat silent and looked at Danny

"TUCKER" sam said while punching him in the arm "oww" tuck wined

Well, Mr. Lancer said, this phobia is caused by a bad memory so replace it with a good one so no homework for anyone except for tucker because you caused this phobia you'll cure this phobia or else a detention, anyone who wants to help will get a lot of extra credit."

"So not fair do you know how hard it is to cure a ghostkids phobia"

"No, Mr. Lancer said, do you?"

Well tuck you're going to get an F because you will not be finding me I'll be doing stuff away from this school maybe I'll fly to Canada with my sister or California they give good hotel discount's to saviors of the world so have fun finding me I'll send you a postcard" danny said smugly

"Dannnyyyy let me try at least" tucker said like a 5 year old

"Fine you only get 3 trys if you fail I have something in store for you" danny said deviously

Tucker gulped loudly

ACT 1: GHOST GHOST!

Danny was sitting in the cafeteria at the table with his twin sister dani and older sister jazz everything was quiet, too quiet.

All of a sudden Paulina Sanchez cane running out of the school basement DANNY DANNY there's a ghost down there" she pointed towards the basement, the dark basement, with no lights.

I was going to go down there but I saw tucker hiding behind the door with his hand on the lock

"NICE TRY TUCKER" I yelled

"DANG IT ABORT ABORT PP ABORT!"( pp stood for pretty Paulina)

ACT 2: I HATE GHOST AND WINDOWS

Sam Danny and Tucker were walking to Danny house since that was the sort of like clubhouse

"I'm going to go change out of these disgusting gym clothes brb" Danny said as he ran up to his room

Tucker quickly ran up to Danny's door then locked it

He turned the door knob to get out but his door was locked he knew this was a sad attempt for tucker as he was about to fail but he was not going to tell this to his face he would text him the reasons it will not and did not work

Tucker heard his phone ring it was a text from Danny

_Danny: tucker you really have to think out your plans a little more First: I'm a ghost I can just phase through the door Second: the window was open you idiot_

_Tucker: O.O_

ACT 3: DANNY'S B-DAY

Danny walked home by himself because he figured they forgot his b-day so they ran to the store to get something

As Danny walked through the door he noticed all the lights were off "DAD" he called out "MOM" no response "JAZZ" no one was home so he planned to go to Sam's house but he heard the door lock

He ran to the knob but it wouldn't unlock and tried to phase out but that didn't work either he started to hyperventilate until the lights turned on and practically the whole town popped out

SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANNY!

I sat there with my jaw wide open," tucker, how, but I "danny said Aww struck "got you good bro ,so are you scared anymore" tucker asked "No but you should be" as he chased tucker around the room

THE END

**Like it**

**Don't like it**

**Review please**


End file.
